


Daniel The Sheep

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A down sized Daniel's first Nativity at the base.





	Daniel The Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Take nother one with me by the manger!”

Daniel was buzzing, hyper – full of too many e-numbers, too many late nights and way too much Christmas excitement!

This was the first Christmas since ‘The Incident’; since they touched something they shouldn’t have and puff – just like in a panto – Jack’s hands were full with a four-year-old Daniel; full of four year old Daniel’s ideas and personality. Everyone’s world had changed from that day onwards. Friends became guardians, SGC became family and Jack’s house became home – with the spare room becoming homage to Thomas The Tank Engine and Spot The Dog!

Daniel was blissfully unaware of his life prior to the downsizing. To him this existence was the norm and he accepted the situation without a blink of an eye. The others though, still mourned the loss of their friend, their comrade, their soul and rock. SG-1 had had to be disbanded until they could find a way of reversing the downsizing process. The top brains of the Asgard were working 24/7. Until the day it could be reversed, life with a four-year-old Daniel Jackson would be all they knew. The blond-haired, blue-eyed tornado had turned their lives upside down.

There were days when Jack found it unbearable. The pain of Charlie’s loss hit home at every turn of the windy road they found themselves on. Today was no exception. In fact this was one of the days Jack had looked to with dread, with every hope in his heart that the Asgards would have come up with something before it happened. But with the turn of the first window of the Advent calendar that Sam had bought Daniel, Jack knew he had to take a deep breath and deal with it. Christmas was for children and Daniel was now a child – he was not Charlie – he was Daniel and Daniel looked at life with such wonderment and awe; such a thirst for knowledge and fable. 

Putting up and decorating the traditional tree had been hard. Jack wouldn’t have normally bothered. Christmas and trimmings had little appeal for him. Christmas had been spent off world or in the infirmary or on his roof with beer for him and a bottle of wine for Daniel. This year, though – this year was different. His hand had been forced and so the trusty black bags stuffed with decorations from years gone by had had to make a re-appearance. Sorting through everything had been heart breaking – Charlie’s handmade bell, special little trinkets he had bought for Sara were found to be broken. Smashed baubles were all that remained from a life lived a long time ago.

A trip to Sears with Sam had meant an overly excited four year old came home with reindeer antlers on his head and bags and bags of tinsel, streamers and lights. Jack and Teal’c had gotten the tree. Teal’c had insisted on the tallest one in the plantation and had hoisted Daniel onto his shoulders to have the honour of attaching the star. Everyone had gone to bed exhausted but the sounds of little footsteps padding down the corridor had woken Jack at 2am. With a sigh, he had grabbed his robe and followed. He had watched from the doorway as a sleepy little boy had curled up into tight ball under the tree, thumb in mouth and Thumper the Rabbit under his arm. Jack had stared, tears in his eyes for what had felt like an age – the sight had torn into his heart and started shredding it.

From that moment on he had relaxed and started to embrace Christmas; to embrace life with a four year old Daniel, looking at it as a blessing, a second chance – for both of them. He had thanked God for his gift, sneaked a kiss on Daniel’s head that had always been denied and covered the slumbering child with an afghan from the back of the sofa. Jack had settled down on the other sofa and fallen into a sleep full of dreams with a contented smile on his face and a song in his heart.

 

~~XX~~

The house had been decorated. The office had been decorated. Heck anything that had been standing still had been decorated; including George Hammond after Daniel had found him asleep at his desk! Polaroid’s were selling well on the black market of the SGC.

So, Jack now found himself smiling at the scene in front of him. A little boy dressed as a sheep – Sam was a whiz with a sewing machine, who’d have thought! Hey this little boy had bought out so many different emotions and qualities in the people around him and Major Doctor Samantha Carter was no exception! She had revelled in helping Daniel, caring for Daniel and had been the main ringleader for getting Daniel into trouble. No one was safe from their practical jokes around the base, from whoopee cushions on the briefing room chairs to plastic spiders in the beds of the infirmary! Sam was having way too much fun and Teal’c was not too far behind – who knew the six-foot plus Jaffa had such a good singing voice! He had taught Daniel all the folk songs from his youth on Chulak and his voice had boomed and echoed through the corridors on many occasions!

Jack had known about the SGC nursery school. Before Daniel’s downsizing he had never had the need to use it. It had now become a lifeline to Daniel. The chance to mix with other children, to have something to focus on other than the very adult life he now lived. It also gave Jack the opportunity to have a somewhat normal life. Although the constant visits to check on the little boy were always greeted with a smile and a knowing nod from the helpers. Yup – under that gruff exterior was a heart of mush. The 3-foot golden haired boy with eyes popping out of his head had blown his cover wide apart!

The nativity play had caused great hilarity – Siler on the piano, Ferretti changing the scenery and an appearance by General Hammond as Santa had almost brought the roof down! Teal’c had videoed it and now Sam was taking photos. Daniel was posing in every situation he could think of – with the other sheep, kicking the shepherds up the bum. Doing the bunny fingers behind the head of the angel Gabriel. Heck the poor doll with no legs who was playing the baby Jesus did not escape as Daniel whirled it round his head by the gown! The infectious giggle echoed around the room and Jack felt contentment in this heart.

~~XX~~

Jack blew on his hot chocolate preparing to take a sip when he found himself being launched on by an all-elbow and all-knee four year old. He lifted his plastic air force-issued cup over Daniel’s head, trying to avoid the oncoming rail crash!

“Easy squirt – hot chocolate here!”

“Ohh – where’s mine?” Daniel asked, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Sam’s gone to get yours – just settle down.” Jack placed the cup down next to a plate of chocolate cupcakes and mince pies.

“Did ya see Jack? – Did ya hear my Baa?” Was my Baa the loudest ‘cause I practised lots and lots and lots and lots…”

“Yea squirt – your Baa was great.” Jack smiled at the memory of listening outside Daniels bedroom door as the young boy spent hours perfecting the sound of a sheep.

“Weell…Casey said her Baa was the bestest but hers sounded so silly – all high like this,” Daniel did his best impression of a sheep on helium, “mine was low like this,” Daniel drew a breath and made the deep Baa as only Daniel could. “Mrs Aston said mine was good – just like a sheep in a field – I tried my bestest honest Jack.”

“I know you did Danny – everyone thought it was just fine.”

“An’ you know what?” Daniel said in a hushed tone, looking over both shoulders before cupping his and whispering in Jack’s ear. “Casey farted and never said pardon me!” He told Jack in all seriousness.

“Daniel!” Jack admonished him for his language and Daniel ducked his head in apology.

“Soz – well – Casey puff puffed and then never said pardon me.” He corrected himself with giggle. “I knewed it was her ‘cause it smelled of hot dog an’ she had a hot dog from Teal’c. I didn’t giggle ‘cause I finked it was ‘gusting and I told her I finked it was ‘gusting and she said she was acting like a sheep and so she had to smell like a sheep and I told her she was more like a cow and then she poked her tongue out at me and I told her that was ‘gusting and she – like – didn’t even care.”

Jack bit back a smile that was slowly spreading and tried to put a serious look on his face. “Well Daniel it’s not nice to call a young lady a cow is it now?”

Daniel wriggled in Jack’s lap so he could be face-to face with him. “Well Mrs Aston told us that cows eat grass and then far…” He pulled himself up just in time “make wind an’ that helps the air an’ stuff. She didn’t say that sheeps have wind – just cows. Casey is just silly – can I have a cup cake?”

“Can I have a cup cake what?” Jack asked.

“Can I have a cup cake now?” Daniel tried.

“Danny!”

“Oh – can I have a cup cake please?” He asked with and angelic grin on his face. He waited for Jack’s nod and then tucked in enthusiastically. “Well,” he stated with a mouth full of cake, “dith ya see Alice crying?” He asked spraying Jack with chocolate and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jack stuffed a paper napkin in his hand and Daniel spat on it and wiped his face.

“Gross Daniel.” Jack muttered and Daniel ducked his head again.

“Alice cried ‘cause Ben Tomes the 3rd picked his nose and wiped it on her wings and her Gran made them wings and then Ben runined them and Mrs Aston was very cross. Have ya seen Mrs Aston cross Jack? ‘Cause she goes all red and her eyes bulge an’ she has steam come out of her ears and is very scary, bet she would scare Teal’c.” He stated matter of factly as he took a sip of hot chocolate, smacking his lips in delight and handing the cup back to Jack who placed it back on the table. Daniel wriggled on his lap again.

“Did you know the dolly was not really baby Jesus? ‘Cause when I swunged it round and had a look it didn’t have a willy and baby Jesus would have a willy wouldn’t he? ‘Cause he was a boy like me wasn’t he? And I have a willy – I must tell Mrs Aston – she would wanna know…”

“It’s alright Daniel – I’m sure she knows. Don’t worry.” Jack nearly giggled but could tell that Daniel was being deadly serious.

“Wasn’t is ace when Santa came? Did ya hear the Reindeer’s hoofs an’ the bells of the sleigh – did ya – did ya?”

Jack nodded, “I heard Daniel, I heard – it was magical.” This time he did smile. The memory of Walter hidden behind the stage with coconut shells and sleigh bells would live long in his mind!

“Santa was gggreeat!” Daniel enthused. “He’s gotta be real busy at the pole with all the coal an’ lists an’ Reindeer-feeding and present-wrapping an’ all the other Santa-ring stuff. Do ya fink that Thor beamed him down so he could come see us?” He asked quietly.

“More than likely squirt.” Jack chuckled.

“I nearly peed my pants when Toby said he wanted a poo!!! Did you nearly pee your pants Jack?”

Jack laughed. “Yeah – that was really funny.” He admitted, and it had been.

“He’s just like a baby Toby is – did ya see him waving at his Mum? He was like a three year old boy not all growed up like me.”

Jack smiled again at the memory of Daniel slowly walking on stage trying to catch Jack’s eye, doing the two-eyed blink, as he had not quite got the art of winking just yet! “You were very grown up Daniel. I was very proud.”

Daniel beamed at Jack. “And did ya see that I didn’t suck my thumb, not even once? Silly Teal’c put mustard on my thumb and I like mustard don’t I Jack?”

Jack nodded.

“I did as you said. I sat on my hands – put ‘um under me bum. It was hard Jack but I tried my bestest.” He inspected his thumb, holding it out to Jack. “Look no wrinkles, you can touch it ya know – it ain’t even wet or anyfink – I didn’t slurp on it or anyfink. I did ‘ave a quick lick of the mustard but I never sucked it honest I didn’t.”

Jack ruffled Daniels hair. “I know you didn’t sport – I was watching – you were very good.” Daniel had gone to suck it on quite a few occasions but had soon place it back under his butt when he could see Jack watching him.

Daniel carried on looking at his thumb, going cross-eyed beneath his glasses. “I did miss it though,” he said sadly, running the forefinger of his other hand up and down it. “I like my thumb – it tastes good. You wanna taste it Jack?” He asked nearly stuffing it up Jack’s nose!

“No it’s okay Daniel,” he said with a smile.

Daniel pulled his legs up on to Jack’s lap and curled up into a ball with a tired sigh. “It really does taste good.” He yawned and sneaked his thumb into his mouth.

Jack pulled him in for a hug as he heard the familiar slurping of Daniel in sleepy mode. He would let it go this time. Daniel was tired; he had reached the end of the road. Jack knew that within minutes he would be hoisting one slumbering sheep over his shoulder and taking him home. Daniel snuggled into the hug and closed his eyes…

~~XX~~

Jack quietly tiptoed out of Daniel’s room, dimming the lights as he went. Daniel had slept all the way home and had hardly stirred as Jack had urged him to change, use the toilet and clean his teeth – all done with his eyes closed and on autopilot.

Jack had tucked him in and smiled at the remains of the black face paint that had been used to make him a sheep’s nose. He could wash it off in the morning. Daniel had insisted on having his Sean The Sheep cuddly in his bed as a reminder of his triumph and had clung on with his arm around the stuffed animal’s neck and his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth.

Sam and Teal’c were waiting downstairs to watch the video of the day’s excitement and to help Jack wrap some presents without Daniel’s knowledge. The wine was open and the beer was chilling. It was going to be the perfect end to the perfect day; Jack thought and giggled to himself when he heard Daniel ‘Baa’ in his sleep!

Yup – Christmas this year was going to be wonderful!


End file.
